Sylvi (Sakura Dungeon)
Summary A dark elf taught by Yomi in her youth, she returned to the city she spent her childhood in when she learned that Yomi had came back, and upon discovering that she planned to re-take her dungeon, decided to help her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-C, likely 6-C Name: Sylvi Origin: Sakura Dungeon Gender: Female Age: Several centuries, if not millenia Classification: Dark Elf, Magician |-|BoG= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the aura of others), Non-Physical Interaction, Eternal Youth, Elemental Manipulation (Fire and Ice, likely also lightning, air and poison), Accelerated Development (All magicians learn things faster), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance (To Elemental Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Status Effects, Corruption, illusions and poisons) |-|Late Game= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Resistance to forced Teleportation and Madness Manipulation (type 3) |-|Optional= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Fear Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Supernatural Luck, Healing, Willpower Manipulation/BFR with Capture (Bend the will of those affected, making them unable to attack the user, and making them willing to become allies. Teleports them away into a cell in Yomi's city), Resurrection (Of others), Resistance to physical attacks, Power Nullification (Can nullify magic, as well as technology that uses ambient energy/mana to work), Fear Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Building level (Summoning lightning is a weak magical spell to her), possibly City level (Should be able to summon a "terrible, black storm", though this wouldn't make sense in the limited area of the dungeon) | At least Town level, possibly Island level (Comparable to Yomi) Speed: Superhuman movement speed. At least Supersonic (Can dodge arrows), likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be able to dodge lightning from magical, natural and technological sources alike) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Class 5 through optional enhancements Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly City Class | At least Town Class, possibly Island Class Durability: Building level, possibly City level | At least Town level, possibly Island level Stamina: High, can regenerate it completely in a few steps worth of time | High, can regenerate faster Range: At least tens of meters, possibly several kilometers | At least tens of meters, possibly several kilometers Standard Equipment: Her staff | Warp Gem (Allows her to teleport back to her hometown), enchanted rope (used for Kinbaku), Magic Scrolls (Instantly teaches the magical skill written in them), Health Potion, Reviving Balm (Revives and repairs the armor of a party member), Elixir (Revives, heals and puts everyone in the party to their top condition), Warding Stone (Reduces the enemy encounter rate), Seeds (Permanently increase a set stat), Luck Statue (Gives the blessing of the goddess Fortuna, the goddess of luck) Intelligence: High, spent most of her lifetime studying, only skipping the eldritch section of magic Weaknesses: Somewhat racist and looks down on fighters and humans, making her likely to make a fer witty (to her) lines before fighting | Less racist, but not by much Key: BoG | Late Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Elves Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Element Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fear Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Sakura Dungeon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6